


Brisés mais pas seuls

by Garance



Series: Relation ambiguë [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dubious Morality, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Unhealthy to nearly healthy relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James savait bien que Niko finirait par revenir vers lui.





	Brisés mais pas seuls

Brisés mais pas seuls

  
James attrapa les cheveux de Niko pour le mettre à genoux, son coach était l'homme le plus facile à diriger qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Après leur incident dans les toilettes du Bayern, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à James pour récupérer le cœur de son entraîneur, Niko avait vite regretté de lui avoir si mal parlé, et James lui avait posé l'ultimatum de partir du Bayern s'il ne se sentait pas mieux dans l'équipe. Donc maintenant, Niko se prostituait une nouvelle fois devant lui, ses lèvres autour de sa bite alors que des gémissements lui échappaient. James n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller chez Niko ou de l'appeler, il avait juste attendu que Niko frappe à sa porte, des larmes déjà présentes dans ses yeux pour s'excuser, James l'avait juste accueilli chez lui, l'embrassant doucement pour mieux le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait comme un air de déjà vu, et ça le faisait presque rire, mais il devait d'abord s'amuser avec Niko. Alors Niko se retrouvait à lui faire une fellation en pleurant à chaudes larmes, son corps tremblant comme une feuille sous son contact, James avait gardé sa main posée dans ses cheveux pour le guider comme il le voulait.

  
James le relâcha après quelques minutes, de la salive coulait le long de la mâchoire de Niko alors qu'il haletait presque silencieusement. Un si bon garçon. Kovac comprit vite ce qu'il devait faire après, alors il commença à se déshabiller, son visage plus que rouge et ses souffles hachés, James le fit avancer jusqu'à son lit et grimpa sur lui, un sourire perfide sur ses lèvres. Niko pleurait en serrant les dents, ça devait vraiment être douloureux pour lui de revenir chez lui dans cette position, mais James pensait pouvoir l'aider à s'acclimater avec ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, alors il allait prendre soin de lui, il s'était rendu compte pendant l'absence de Niko qu'il avait merdé avec lui, qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait se faire pardonner maintenant. James déposa plusieurs baisers sur le cou et la poitrine de Niko, pas de violence pour cette nuit, juste eux-deux et personne pour les juger.

  
''Hey Niko, ne pleure pas coach, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.'' James essuya les larmes sur les joues de Niko en remettant ses cheveux en place, il était si beau malgré cette tristesse

''N-Non... Je ne... Je ne veux pas que tu me punisses...''

''Je ne veux plus te faire de mal Niko, je te demande de me pardonner pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, j'ai été un vrai salopard, et je veux t'aider à aller mieux.''

''Q-Quoi...?''

''Je ne veux pas que mon entraîneur tombe en dépression, nous avons le meilleur entraîneur de Bundesliga, alors je veux prendre soin de lui.''

''Tu m'as déstabilisé pour ton propre plaisir, tu m'as forcé à mettre des jouets dans mon corps pour t'amuser, tu m'as baisé dans ces putains de toilettes pour te venger !''

''Je sais, je suis totalement désolé de ça, je te voulais pour moi tout seul, mais je m'y suis mal pris, je t'ai brisé et ça me fait mal, je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça. Excuse-moi Niko, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, et mon seul souhait dans la vie est que tu me pardonnes.''

''Je... James... Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j'ai vécu ?''

''Oui, j'ai été stupide avec toi, même tout à l'heure, si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour toi, je le ferais.''

''Ne me fais plus de mal James, s'il te plaît...''

''Bien, je te protégerai à partir d'aujourd'hui.'' James le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant, ils étaient brisés tous les deux mais il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient ensemble.

  
Fin


End file.
